


16 - told you so

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Sehun swears that Jongin's baby niece hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a silly little drabble that was written in a rush and might therefore not meet your expectations OTL

“Come on. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”  
  
“We?” Sehun asks and scoffs. “If I remember correctly, I wasn’t the one who got hired to babysit. So why are you bringing me along?”  
  
Of course, spending time with Jongin, his boyfriend, is lovely, but Sehun is not too keen on tagging along to Jongin’s sister’s house. Apparently, his sister needed someone to look after her daughter, as well as to clean up the aftermath of a housewarming party since they just moved there, but in such short notice (read: ten minutes ago) it was difficult to request help from one of the people she usually hired. Sehun has his suspections though. He thinks that Jongmi had never tried asking other people first, she probably just asked her younger brother. For one, Jongin didn’t ask for money, and two, Jongin had told her he’d be okay as long as Sehun could come as well.  
  
“Because Rahee loves you,” Jongin says and grins. Jongin’s smile is cute, one of the reasons Sehun is so smitten, but at the moment it doesn’t brighten his mood.  
  
“For the record,” Sehun says and frowns. “She doesn’t. She hates me. Did you forget how much she bullied me on her third birthday?”  
  
“No, no, she loves you,” Jongin assures. “I’m certain of that.”  
  
Jongin sounds confident, but Sehun is still full of doubt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rahee is cute, that Sehun cannot deny. It runs in the family. Mr. and Mrs. Kim are sweet people, friendly and warm-hearted, and so is Kim Jongmi, the eldest of the Kim siblings. There is definitively no denial that Kim Jongin is the sweetest of them all though, even from an unbiased view. Jongin has a handsome face with a smile plastered onto it almost 24/7. He is well-mannered and attentive, too, and always good with his words. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said about his niece, who might have an adorable face and - Sehun swears the way they laugh is the same - but whose personality is unbearable. She is a _brat_.  
  
Sehun tries his best to stay as far away as possible, intent on cleaning the apartment and letting Jongin spend some quality time with his only and favorite niece. For a while, it even works. Since Sehun is insisting, Jongin can’t do much because they were indeed called here to do both, babysitting and the cleaning, but when Jongin receives an emergency phone call, Sehun has to watch over the little devil.  
  
It’s not exaggerated when Sehun claims that she hates him. Rahee keeps staring at him with squinted eyes, which would be cute if she weren’t screaming at him and hitting him with a plush toy. _At least it’s just a plush toy this time_ , Sehun thinks and almost winces at the memory of her swinging her plastic stethoscope at him. Kids’ toys are dangerous he learned on that day.  
  
“Rahee, please stop,” Sehun whines softly, arms crossed in front of his face. He must be really unattractive in her eyes if she keeps trying to hit him there. But the little girl doesn’t listen. She keeps laughing in glee at his misery and Sehun realizes with disdain that little kids don’t tire out as quickly. They are full of energy when they want to.  
  
“You’re so cute together,” Jongin laughs when he returns. For a moment Sehun thinks that he is saved, but Rahee doesn’t seem to pay attention to her uncle. She is still grinning at him in that silly, toothy manner, and instead of hitting him, she had made it her goal to climb onto his back. It would be easy to get up and run away in this moment, but no matter how much he dislikes Rahee, he is way too scared of accidentally making her fall and injure her. She’s still so tiny and _frail_ , despite being the devil in disguise.  
  
“Jongin,” Sehun whines and looks up at his boyfriend with pitiful eyes. “Please, please, please get her off my back.”  
  
But Jongin doesn’t free him from his misery. He just grins and walks away, declaring that he would do the rest of the housework now - including the cooking - since Sehun and Rahee are having so much fun without him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun keeps consoling himself by thinking that Jongin will save him once lunch is served, but he’s deadly wrong. Instead of picking up Rahee and feeding her, Jongin just laughs into his face as Rahee keeps clinging onto him. She is seated on Sehun’s lap now, unwilling to move, and Sehun frowns more. He can’t eat with a lapful of a tiny bundle of energy that is squirming and keeps pinching his face.  
  
_Sehun, it’s cool, don’t get mad, she’s just a kid_ , he tells himself although he is close to tears when the spoonful of kimchi stew Jongin tried feeding her lands on his new shirt. He should have known not to wear it when Jongin invited him to his sister’s place. He should have remembered a little demon living there, too.  
  
Maybe Rahee feels pity for Sehun as she is patting his cheek now though with the uncontrolled force behind it, it feels much more like he’s being constantly slapped. He tries to stay positive and think of it as a comforting gesture.  
  
“Hun,” she says with her chirpy three-year-old girl voice. “No sad.”  
  
“I’m not sad,” Sehun whispers and glares at Jongin who points out that he’s tearing up. The corners of his eyes are moist, he knows that, too.  
  
“Dirty,” Rahee continues blabbering and pulls at Sehun’s shirt. “Dirty.”  
  
“I know it’s dirty,” Sehun says and wipes at his eyes. This is going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun remembers from kindergarten that kids usually take a nap after lunch, but no matter how much time has passed, Rahee continues refusing to go to bed. He can see how sleepy she is, but no matter what, she doesn’t let him off. She keeps pinching him whenever he tries to put her to bed, so he gives that up soon. Even Jongin says it’s strange that she’s not sleeping yet, but the girl insists on playing in her room.  
  
Sehun is being manhandled the same way Rahee is treating her plush toys. Surely, a teenager with his build surpasses a child in strength, but Sehun prefers to be cautious, lest he harms her. He has been shoved from one place to another as Rahee mumbles words that are uncomprehendable to his ears. He thinks she was playing house, but if so, he’s not sure if he had just been assigned to the role of the father or a son. A husband isn’t pushed around like that, at least he shouldn’t be pushed around like that. He hopes Rahee knows that, too.  
  
“You’re still playing?” Jongin asks when he finally joins them. After lunch he had continued to tidy up the place. Sehun had wanted to do that instead, but with Rahee threatening them with her tears and shrill cries, he had given in.  
  
“Yeah,” Sehun mumbles and leans against Jongin with closed eyes. He’s really tired now. If Rahee isn’t going to take a nap soon he will most likely pass out.  
  
“Poor you. You must be tired,” Jongin whispers and pulls Sehun into a hug, only to have Rahee hitting him with her small fists.  
  
“Uncle Nini,” she whines. “My Hun.”  
  
“Oh, sorry. He’s yours,” Jongin chuckles and moves away.  
  
“My Hun,” Rahee repeats and wraps her arms around Sehun’s neck, smooching him on the cheek. Sehun sighs. He doesn’t like wet baby smooches. At the moment, he would prefer to have Jongin pepper his face with sweet little pecks instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh my, aren’t you a lovely little family?” Jongmi asks and startles both Sehun and Jongin awake. The two young men find themselves sleeping on the floor with Rahee cuddled onto Sehun’s chest, her arms still clinging to him.  
  
“I don’t know,” Sehun mumbles. He wonders if he can sit up without waking Rahee and unleash the little demon again.  
  
“I’m glad you helped me out today,” Jongmi says and picks up her daughter who is rousing from her deep slumber. “Rahee couldn’t stop talking about Hun since the last time you visited. She likes you a lot, you know?”  
  
Sehun can only frown at that. “She has been poking and hitting me all day.”  
  
“She just wanted your attention, I think,” Jongmi explains and hugs her daughter tightly. “Right, Rahee? You like Uncle Hun, right?”  
  
“Uncle Hun,” Rahee repeats sleepily. “Rahee loves Uncle Hun.”  
  
Sehun shakes his head, still finding it hard to believe, but Jongin is chuckling next to him. “See? I told you so. Rahee likes you. My sis likes you. I like you. We all like you. It runs in the family, you know?”


End file.
